Trying the last time
by Juliet-DC
Summary: After Cole's gone. Phoebe's very depressed till Jason came,but she's buliding a wall between them and was not ready for another love, but then all of the sudden Cole came back!


Dedicate to "Cole Turner", The character that brought so much fun to Charmed.

- - -

Summary: After Cole's gone. Phoebe was very depressed till Jason came into her life, but she was building a wall between them and was not ready to have a new relationship. But then Cole came back with a different reason! And to tell Phoebe what he always wanted to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Chapter one ----"Guilty"----

11.30am. Phoebe quickened her pace and smiled as the thought of Cole came into her mind. At the time Phoebe was overwhelmed with feelings of joy and great happiness just thinking of the last 2 weeks. It could just lift up her entire day. They finally made it; after all they had been through together, They can overcome all of it and made the impossible be possible. -They were married-

The wedding wasn't exactly like she used to imagine when she was still a girl. It was not perfect, but as Piper said it doesn't matter, As long as we married someone we love.

Phoebe finally arrived at Cole's office. She knocked and waited.

"Hi, Mrs. Turner." Cole greeted as he opened the door and let her in.

"Hi." Phoebe replied and gave him a quick kiss and said. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can have a dinner with you tonight. Warlock- - - you know."

"It's okay. So you came all the way here to tell me?" Cole asked, smiling.

"Actually Paige and I- - -" Phoebe didn't speak more as Cole touched her face gently and kissed her.

"Do you want to make it up for me?" Cole asked temptingly.

"I'd love to." Phoebe whispered, kissed him back passionately and looped her arms around his neck. Cole lifted her up and walked to his office desk. He swept all the papers down the floor. And when they were both on the table, his hand caressed her thigh softly and unzipped the skirt. Also kissing her intensely, While Phoebe was unbuttoned his shirt and felt her skin tingled, the cell phone rang. They didn't stop at first but for a while Phoebe picked up. 'Just the right time' Cole thought sarcastically.

"Hello." Phoebe said still panting.

"Phoebe, this is Paige. Are you coming? The food is getting cold." Her sister spoke.

"No, sorry, I really can't go." Phoebe said, playfully touched Cole's chest and mouthed. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Cole replied made Phoebe grinned.

"What?" Paige asked back.

"I'll tell you later. Bye." Phoebe said and closed the cell phone, but as she looked up.

The atmosphere started to change. And everything seemed to be moving around quickly and dimly. Phoebe panicked and looked for Cole but he's gone. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down, when she opened them again everything stopped but she was not in Cole's office anymore. And looked like she's not herself too- Phoebe was actually seeing herself, Piper and Paige in the new place. Right there and then she had a very strong sense of deja vu as she saw Cole standing there too.

"I don't know how you got here, Paige. But if it's any consolation, I know exactly where I'm gonna bury you. Right next to yourself." Cole said threateningly.

"Grab her hand." Paige yelled.

When Phoebe grabbed Piper's hand and a light shined down on them. Cole instinctively threw an energy ball at them and it rebounded off the light. As the light vanished, Phoebe and Paige stood up.

"The Power of Three." Phoebe said, still didn't understand.

"That's us." Paige replied." Potion!" Then the potion orbed into Paige's hand. She continued "I do hate long goodbye." And when she was going to throw the potion.

"No!" Phoebe stopped her and took the potion from Paige.

"Phoebe, are you crazy? Throw it before he shimmers out."

"She's not gonna throw it. Are you?" Cole said calmly.

"Throw the potion." Paige said demandingly.

"We've been through so much together, haven't we? Our love's so strong, nothing can destroy it, not even this. We're meant to be together." Cole tried to persuade Phoebe.

"I don't think so." Phoebe replied and threw the potion at Cole

She knew she couldn't stand there and just looked. But there was nothing she could do. She was some how being invisible there. So she turned back and winced when she heard Cole screamed with pain.

But it sounded more like she had just winced out of her nightmare. Phoebe straightened up, wiped a tears stained on her cheeks and looked around her bedroom. She heaved a sigh as she got out of her bed. Again and again these nightmares kept playing the scene, the scene where she did the thing that she regrets every time she thought of, like a television without the close button.

She thought of how she treated him so cold and rejected him so much in the past. How she told him that she had no feelings toward him anymore, how she lied. She actually didthat to a love of her life, her soul mate and to the one whom she had love at first sight with.

She didn't tell anyone about her feelings. It was not worth it, she thought. Telling them how sad she was and how guilty she's feeling isn't going to make things better. It would get worst, to have the one she loved worrying about her. Sometimes she thinks that it's the best way for everyone. When she's very upset and sad, she just tried to suppress tears from falling down and waited till she's already alone and let them fall freely with a broken hearted. -Prue's death was not an exception-

Even now it's really not the time to speak about the painful past. Piper was having a marriage problem and Paige was longing for love. Piper and Paige noticed that their sister changed. The funny and carefree Phoebe had gone, replaced by the quiet one. But they never actually seems to be an appropriate time to talk about it, since they also got their own issues.

Phoebe decided to go downstairs and have a cup of coffee. _'Coffee would be fine. '_ She said inwardly. As she walked down the steps the memories of Prue and her used the fairy dust popped up.

Phoebe opened the door and saw Cole standing there. "Cooooole!" She said and felt happy and sad at the same time.

"Hey, you're home." Cole greeted.

"Yes." Phoebe replied and leaned near the doorway.

"Ooh, ooh, tween!" Prue warned so Phoebe stepped back.

"Um, excuse me, but you were not supposed to meet me here, you were supposed to meet me at the club, 'member?" Phoebe said in a baby voice.

"Was that the plan?" Cole said, tried to stall the time.

"Yes, that was the plan." Phoebe answered.

"Sorry, long day." Cole apologized and smiled.

"Kay, bye, close the door behind you." Prue said, also in a baby voice, because of the fairy dust.

"Um...It's a long drive home. Do you think I could use your rest room?" Cole asked.

"Number 1 or number 2?" Phoebe asked back. Prue giggled and said.

"He has to go tootie."

"Excuse me?" Cole said, thinking what's wrong with them.

"Okay, you can come in but you have to do it very fast whatever it is." Phoebe said, finally gave in.

She smiled at that thought and came into the kitchen. Phoebe noticed that someone had already taken her seat in the dark. So she guessed.

"Piper?"

"Phoebe?" Piper voice asked back. And they could see each other more clearly as Phoebe turned on the light.

"What are you doing sitting alone in the dark?" Phoebe asked and sat down.

"Thinking." Piper replied briefly and continued. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Coffee would be lovely." Phoebe answered and looked at Piper pouring a glass of milk and handed to her.

"Thank you." Phoebe replied, perplexed. But didn't say anything. Piper looked listless at the moment. Phoebe assumed it's because of Leo, Piper thought that he's avoiding her. So she said. "Piper, Do you want to talk- - -about Leo?"

"I don't know, Phoebe. I didn't see him since last 3 weeks. He's acting very weird…talking about acting weird. What's wrong with you? Are you feeling ok? If you want to say anything, I'm here to listen. You know." Piper said without taking a breath.

"I'm ok, Piper." Phoebe lied and felt a pang of guilt.

'Great all I can do is tell lies.' She thought sarcastically and reproachfully at the same time. "Did you try summon him?" Phoebe suggested.

"Yeah, he's not coming…He could just at least tell me when will he be back. That's so not HIM! We are his charge and he couldn't just abandon us!" Piper said, very annoyed.

"Yes, that's true, but- - -" Phoebe stopped when she saw Paige walking towards them, yawning. So she greeted Paige. "Morning."

"Morn--ing." She said in her sleepy voice.

"Morning…What time is it?" Piper asked.

"Dunno, 5.30 I guess." Paige answered slowly. Thinking that 5.30 shouldn't be called a morning.

"Oh no! How do I look, you guys?" Phoebe asked and standing up.

"Look like you didn't sleep all night." Piper joked with a dark comedy.

"Thank you, Piper. I feel very confident." Phoebe said ironically.

"You look- - -" Paige yawned and continue. "Good." Phoebe didn't reply to them but hastily went to her bedroom.

"What's with her now?" Piper said to herself.

* * *

---Juliet DC 


End file.
